I Can't Find Myself
by TheForgottenM3mory
Summary: Warning: Mature Content, not suitable for all readers, Foul Language


I breathed out heavily as I ran through the forest, the sharp sticks sticking out from the tree's cut into me and caused me to bleed. I could smell my own blood, that was never a good sign. I paused and looked behind myself, I didn't move my head, I looked out of the corner of my eyes. I silenced every movement on my body as I listened to the wind, it guided me, I had always trusted the wind more than anything else. For once though the wind seemed to burn my legs and my cuts, it felt like hail. I breathed out quietly and stuttering now and then with my breathes.  
I closed my large barred eyes and listened as it whistled through my long silk like hair, it flashed across my pale touched skin. I opened my eyes and took my hood down, I walked calmly though the forest, I thought that I had lost them. My feet burned, but I couldn't get the endless screams of terror and slaughter out of my head...  
The memory kept flashing through my head, the screams, cries, blood, my little sister reaching out for me.. All I did was stand there in fear and watch, I was a coward and now look at me! I AM RUNNING AGAIN!?  
I paced myself in perfect momentum with each heart beat. I kept my hearing behind me listening for those of which who wanted me. I didn't know why they wanted me but, I wouldn't give in. I heard a crack from behind me, my eyes widened and I shot forward like a silver bullet, the wind began to swerve around my body as I ran against it. It wanted me to turn back and run towards them, but I refused.  
I ran faster, darting all of the trees that stood in my way. As I ran my legs managed to get cut up by the bark of trees, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.  
**_"Sissy, where are you going?"_**  
A little sweet voice cried out, it was the voice of a young child, mixed with a bit of fear in it.. It was the voice of my little sister..?  
I paused and stood in shock, I slowly turned around to hear the voice of my little sister... How could this be?  
**_"Ra... Rayne...?"_**  
I muttered quietly, I was fearing my own little sisters voice? She had been murdered, I watched her get murdered!?  
As soon as I turned I saw a large black figure just standing inches away from me, if not closer. I could feel it's cold lifeless breathe. I heard it begin to chuckle under it's breathe... I quickly turned my body and tried to run again. I was thrust-ed back toward my original position when it grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Tears flooded my eyes but, I couldn't let them fall, I would then show weakness. Stupid emotions, always getting me when I least want them to.  
I breathed out slowly, I quickly spun around and tripped him with my left foot causing hi to lose grip on my arm. I ran forward again, running now for my life. My heart raced quickly, it pounded in every single area on my body.  
I bet he was smiling and laughing to himself right now, I could hear him not to far behind me.  
I quickly jumped and grabbed a branch on a tree and pulled myself up. I paused all my movements again and looked around wondering where the figure had gone. I was assuming it was a male since he laugh sounded a bit more like a males than a females.  
**_"My child you can't run forever you know"_**  
I froze as soon as I felt his cold breathe on the back of my neck, his words echoed through my head like bullets bouncing off a wall. I slowly turned my head to see him head on, right there. Right next to me..  
**_"You.."_**  
I whispered as my eyes suddenly became heavy and I fell backward, I fell from the branch where I was once standing. Time seemed to slow down, I watched my arms and legs thrust up as I fell back down to the ground. My long black hair flew in front of my face making it look like midnight. I could see nothing, I was just falling...? I could feel the wind beneath my stream up my body as I fell against it.  
**_"You're next my darling, just like your family and your little sister... But, then again.. She wasn't your real sister so what difference does it make?"_**  
The voice laughed coldly, as it was the last thing I heard. The words seemed to swarm around me, I gave out one last breathe to whisper gently, emotionless..  
**_"I will soon be with you.."_**  
I muttered knowing, I would not wake up. I didn't care if I couldn't wake up, I would be with a million others who had never woken up.. I would not fight it, I would not fight fate.  
Suddenly, my spine hit the cold and hard ground with a loud thud, and outburst of a loud crack echoed through the forest, my eyes widened completely as I tried to scream in pain, but nothing came out. I could feel the dirt slowly seeping into my cuts, I couldn't breathe or move, I was paralyzed with a twitch here and there.  
My body was in pure shock, in agony. My heart began to slow down, my hair was thrown out of the way of my face from the impact yet, I still saw nothing.. My eyes began to gently close, tears streamed down my face.  
**~Black out~**  
I opened my eyes once again, I... I was alive!? HOW THE... BUT I DIED, NO.. I DIDN'T!? I tried to focus my vision but it was to distraught. I saw blurs and fuzzes everywhere. I got up and stood, or at least I tried to stand, I wobbled around. I fell back a bit and hit a cold wall. My eyes widened when I realized I was in a room and not in the forest where I had fallen. Wait... I was paralyzed and now I am not just like that? You can't just fox someone if they are paralyzed.. Can you?

I froze and paused all my motions and thoughts, I stuttered my breathing as I heard creeks from above me. My eyes shot around the room looking for any possible way to get out or possibly hide. Maybe I could escape if I hid and made him think I had already escaped! I looked around my vision slowly starting to recover, I leaned against the wall and blinked a couple times until I could see clearly again. I noticed there was a faint light, it swung back and forth, my eyes gazed downward to the wooden table with chains on it. My eyes shot all the way open once the word echoed in my mind...  
Torture...  
That was his plan wasn't it!? I mean, maybe or uh.. Perhaps I could survive torture as well? I mean I survived the whole falling thing didn't I? I looked down and saw I was wearing different clothes than what I had on before I had fallen. Who had undressed me then redressed me!?  
*Woosh, BANG*  
The door swung open and a strong range of light swarmed into the cold room but, it was soon drowned out by darkness once the door closed, it closed with a loud slam. I began to breathe heavily, I gulped and walked backward into the corner of the room, my bare skin pushed against the wall, I watched as he walked down the steps and turned his head to face me. His eyes were blood red. His eyes began to glow so brightly that I could see his grin and his large and sharp canine teeth. I fell into my own arms as I sat on the ground and cuffed my eyes with my hands. Here I was still hiding, I was such a coward!  
**_"Aww, to bad such a pretty face as to go.."_**  
He chuckled deeply as he walked closer to me. I could hear his foot steps getting stronger and closer to me. I could feel him standing in front of me. His eyes piercing through my skin. I looked up at him and gulped, I began to stand up and breathed in. I could hear him growl at my sudden change of perspective.  
_**"What the hell do you think you are doing?"**_  
He scowled, I could tell he was getting angry with me.  
**_"I am doing what every human being does. They act so stupid that they actually seem brave doing it."_**  
I replied not showing any signs of emotion even though I was scared out of my mind, I didn't mean to say what I said. I bite every single word not knowing what he was going to do to me next. Ii was trying to avoid the torture, but now it seemed closer to me than ever. I stayed my grounds, I stepped forward a bit so our eyes were level, I still kept the fear out of my eyes.  
_**"Maybe you shouldn't do that stupid bitch"**_  
He growled and chuckled a bit under his breathe at his last remark, I growled back at him; grinding my teeth against each other.  
**_"I am sorry, but I don't cuss and why don't you just kill me right now.. You are a killer and killed my family with ease. Why are you stalling with me?"_**  
I asked in almost a demanding way. Again my human nature had gotten the best of me and I was stupid for letting it get the best of me. I could tell my last remark made him angry, he didn't reply. My eyes lowered down to watch his hands, his left arm reached behind his back. My eyes widened and I acted on impulse. I sent my left leg out and tripped him, I jumped over his body. Suddenly the little light bulb busted for no reason, the sudden noise made me yelp. The glass from the bulb fell everywhere, with each falling shard came a echoing cling noise. I felt a cold hand against my shoulder, I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw him, his eyes drowning me in fear. I tried and failed...  
**_"It's time to go to sleep..."_**  
A sudden shock wave of pain flourished in my stomach, I moved my hand on it to only cut myself with the tip of his knife. I bled out quickly, he chuckled at my struggles. I gargled on my own blood as it rushed out of my mouth. I began to cough loudly and aggressively. Tears flushed out of my eyes. I slowly collapsed onto the ground as he slowly took out his knife, he was smiling. I knew he was, I could feel it. My eyes slowly began to close...  
~Black out again~  
I opened my eyes.. I paused for a moment and looked around.. Everything looked reddish... I breathed out, my breathe was cold and scuttle, I looked down at my stomach.. There was a scar, but the hole was gone... What did this mean? The man was gone for now... If I could survive being stabbed I could survive him.. I quickly crawled up the stares and opened the door, the sunlight burned my eyes, everything was still a reddish color.. I would wait, I know one day we would pass again and when we did... I would find a way to get my revenge, death would be to merciful...


End file.
